She Looks Like You
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: A request from CoverGirlRusher! You leave Kendall once you're pregnant because you don't want to tear him away from the band, but now you realize you need help. Will he welcome you back with open arms? I hope you enjoy it!


**(So this One-Shot is for CoverGirlRusher, she asked and of course I had to comply =D I haven't done a one-shot by request for someone…wow I think in a long time, and I certainly never did it for BTR so, I hope this is enjoyable!)**

I sigh heavily as I sit in the back seat of my old, run down '89 Volkswagen Passat. _A metal death trap on wheels_, my ex-boyfriend used to call it in our youth. Oh how he used to tease me about that car, but then the slight teasing became sincere urgency to get a new vehicle. Even once before offering to buy me a new car so I could be safe when driving to see him at his lovely mansion. Oh yes, the _Big Time Mansion_ I would occasionally call it. The large house where my ex-boyfriend, Kendall Knight lived with this three close friends and band mates; Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, and James Diamond. I would often remember my ex-boyfriend in only a good light. Sometimes wishing I hadn't broken up with him, but when I realized I was pregnant, and I realized how young the two of us were, I knew it was too good to be true. I knew that Kendall would do his damn best to take care of me and our child, and as much as I loved him, I wanted to make sure he was happy. So I broke up with Kendall to make sure he would focus on his dreams and his career, that he would focus on what made him happy and wouldn't be sidetracked out of his dreams by me and our child, who I assumed would just be a burden on him.

A high pitched cry interrupts my thoughts as I gaze down at the little bundle of joy in the car seat. She has a little white bonnet on the top of her head, and her father's eyes gaze up at me as I lean forward to kiss her tiny little nose. Her hand grabs on to my index finger and gives it a tug. "We'll be safe, I promise." I whisper before giving her another kiss on her nose. I glance over at our tiny home outside the car window. The locks had been changed on me as I have been kicked out of the home. With the arrival of the baby, the bills have become too much to pay, and no one warned me at just how expensive raising a little baby girl alone could be. I begged and pleaded for more time to pay the bills but the homeowner wasn't having it. After several chances given to me he had the last straw, and while I was out at work he packed our belongings into a few boxes and left them outside before changing the locks on me and my child.

I considered going to my friend Katelyn's house, but the night before the two of us had a horrible argument. Once again I asked to borrow money this time to pay the bills, but she was having none of that. Time and time again I was borrowing money from her, and although I always managed to pay her back, it would take far too long and Katelyn soon enough was having a difficult time keeping up with her payments. Except she didn't worry about paying for a baby, she was worried about paying for her phone bill and her increasingly growing shopping addiction. With nowhere else to go because my parents lived too far away to drive there, I thought of only one safe place to go. "Pray this works little one." I whisper before climbing into the front seat and putting the car into drive. It was a bumpy ride, and with the month old daughter in the back, it was even more scary. The usual bumpy ride didn't bother me until I became responsible for someone else's life. In a bit less than an hour I pull up to the mansion and take a deep breath after turning the car off. The car is quite loud, so I was not surprised when I saw the curtains shift at the windows by the front door. I exit the car and walk around to the other side to get my child out, but Kendall's already walking towards the car. Nervous, I press my body against the car window so he can't see inside just yet.

"Hey…" Kendall looks me over softly and I realize how good he still looks, if not, even better than before. The tour he went on has been good to him and I realized he worked out and managed to look even better. "What um….what are you doing here?" He questions looking down at me shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Kendall….I need help." I sigh on the verge of tears and nervously chew my finger. His eyes widen a bit, and I notice those old feelings we once had for each other emerge as he placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned down a bit to look into my eyes. "What's the matter, what's wrong?"

"I…I can't pay my bills and I got kicked out of my house and…well…look." I gently push him away and open the car door. Kendall hears a little squeal and I turn around holding our tiny girl in my arms.

"I..t-that…that's a baby." Kendall says staring at me with wide eyes. I nod and Kendall steps forward to stare down at the little girl. She yawns and contorts her mouth in a way that her dimples show. When she opens her eyes Kendall is dumbstruck, those dimples and wonderful eyes belonging to him and he looks at me. "I…her…baby." I nod quickly.

"She's one month old…"

"What is her name?"

"….Knight, Kristin Knight." Kendall swallows hard staring between I and the baby. The realization that he's now become a father in an instant is taking over his mind but he can't allow himself to panic in front of me. "Uh…come in, come inside…" Kendall says slowly, and I let him lead me into their large house. As soon as the both of us are inside he shuts the door quietly behind me. "How could you not tell me you were pregnant?!"

"I…I didn't want to ruin your dreams or take you away from the band, I thought I could do it on my own—"

"Why!? Why would you do that!? You know my father left us after Katie was born, why would I want a child thinking her father ran out on her too?!" Kendall was angry as he stared down at me but when he saw tears forming in my eyes he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "You're staying here, both of you, you're staying with us…"

"Really?" I asked hopeful and Kendall nodded.

"I can't…let my daughter and her mother live out on the street." He sighs and steps closer to me, running his knuckles gingerly along the side of my face. "Maybe….well maybe this will be good for us." I nod, trying to keep myself from smiling at the hint that the two of us could get back together. "Can I hold her?" Again I nod and gently hand our little baby girl to Kendall. He smiles holding her, and even laughs a bit as her hands manage to flail wildly and clutch onto his shirt. The two of I walk further into the living room where the guys are screaming at the television set.

"Hey pipe down!" Kendall says quietly. The guys all glance over at him and their jaws drop at the sight of me and this tiny child. Logan is quick to make the connection and he immediately faints. James stands there motionless and Carlos jumps over the sofa eagerly and runs over. "Aw a cute little baby! And hello to you!" Carlos hugs me tightly, as though me and Kendall had never broken up and quickly glances over to the baby girl. "How cute! Oh man she looks like you bro."

"I know…beautiful isn't she?" Kendall smiles at Carlos then looks down at me, and I can't help but blush and smile at the sight of a father and his daughter.

"Can I hold her?" Carlos eagerly asks.

"Uhhh I want to hold her a bit longer." Kendall says, not quite ready to let her go. "Maybe you can go to her car and get her stuff? They'll be staying here for a while." Carlos nods eagerly and motions for James to follow him as he runs out the house. As James follows Carlos out he just gawks at me and the baby before leaving. Kendall's now swaying side to side lulling the baby to sleep as he turns to me. "Don't leave again, promise?"

"I promise." I whisper and tip-toe to kiss him ever so sweetly.


End file.
